Our Dead Boy
by Windracer Leopard
Summary: Kairi was in the back garden watering her flowers, when Riku arrived to tell her that Sora was dead.


No, this is not a Letters update. I'm sorry. We actually have the next three chapters written, but I'm to lazy to type them. *fails at life* Anyway, here's a new KH story. I made up some stuff about the magic of the Keyblade, but this bunny bit me and would not go away. Apologies for any characterisation/grammer fails. Enjoy!

* * *

I

Kairi was in the back garden watering her flowers, when Riku arrived to tell her that Sora was dead. Kairi listened to him explain – something about a surprise Heartless attack – then went back to watering her flowers. Riku watched with a calm smile.

II

"When's he going to wake up?"

"Oh, you know how lazy he is. The funeral's tomorrow, he'll have to get up then."

"Yeah, you're right."

III

The funeral was a sombre affair. Everyone was crying, except Kairi and Riku, who just sat and smiled. It was nearly over when Riku got up and walked over to the coffin. Rapping on it, he called "Come on Sora, get up!"

There were murmurs and gasps in the crowd. Kairi laughed, calling from her seat, "Sora, you lazy bum, get up!"

IV

The coffin lid was pushed open.

* * *

"_So what you're saying is, I can't die?"_

_The mouse king nodded. "That's pretty much it. The Keyblade still needs you; it won't let you die for a while. If something does kill you, you'll just wake up again a few days later."_

"_Will he ever die?" called Riku from the corner._

* * *

V

Spiky hair poked out of the coffin, followed by big blue eyes and a wide smile. "Hey Sora!" Kairi called.

Sora grinned. "Hi guys!"

VI

There was a lot of screaming at first. But they got everyone calmed down eventually. Sora looked reproachfully at Riku and Kairi. "Didn't you tell everyone I was coming back?"

"The king told us not to, silly," Riku drawled.

Kairi smiled. "But it doesn't matter right? We're all back together now!"

Sora nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"_Eventually, yes. Once the Keyblade no longer needs a bearer it will stop protecting Sora. There'll be nothing to stop you dying then."_

"_But what about the previous Keybearers?" Sora asked. "They died."_

* * *

VII

People who used to smile at Sora now avoided his eyes. Tidus wouldn't play with him anymore. Selphie wouldn't even be in the same room as him. Riku and Kairi stuck by him.

"They're just jealous," Kairi would say. "Imagine how much they would want not to die, or revive someone else."

"It doesn't matter," Riku would say. "We'll always be your friends."

And Sora would smile and thank them.

VIII

"Kairi, aren't you afraid of Sora?"

Kairi stared at Selphie as if she was crazy. "Why would I be?"

"Well, he came back from the dead! I know the story you told us, and I believe you, but-"

"Would you rather Sora had stayed dead?"

"No! Kairi, that's not it," Selphie sighed. "It's just, don't you think it's even a little creepy? He's supposed to be dead, and he's not."

Kairi shrugged. "He may be different, but he's still Sora. And he'll always be Sora."

* * *

"_They died after the Keyblade stopped needing them. Or they grew too old and a new Keybearer was born."_

"_Don't worry," Kairi said. "If Sora ever dies for real on us, it will be of old age."_

* * *

IX

Life went on. Sora saved the multi-verse a few more times, with Riku at his side. Kairi came with them sometimes, but they were ever so protective of their princess, even more so when Kairi and Sora started going out. And if the frightened looks people gave Sora were now given to Kairi too, well, that was okay. Anything was okay as long as Sora was still around.

X

Kairi was in the back garden watering her flowers, when Riku arrived to tell her that Sora was dead. Kairi listened to him explain – something about a rock fall – then went back to watering her flowers. Riku watched with a calm smile.

XI

The letter came two days later.

XII

Kairi was in her room reading when Riku arrived to tell her that Sora was really dead. Forever. Kairi listened to him explain – apparently a new Keybearer had just been found in the Radiant Garden – then broke down. Riku held her as their tears soaked into the carpet.

XIII

"Kairi, get away from the coffin."

"But can't you see Riku? That letter was a fake, it had to have been. Sora's coming back, I know he is!"

"Kairi…"

XIV

"Sora?"


End file.
